


Once Upon a Pygmy Puff

by Hermoanie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermoanie/pseuds/Hermoanie
Summary: Hermione Granger is working as a potions apprentice under Professor Severus Snape and a lab accident causes Hermione to view Snape in a whole new light.  A short smutty, fluffy story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostGaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGaze/gifts).



> Written for Ghostgaze for the Pen15isMightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2018. Hope you enjoy it. Many thanks to my beta raven_fair_slytherclaw for promptly editing my story and for her words of encouragement.

If four years ago, someone had told Hermione she would have firsthand knowledge regarding Severus Snape’s quite formidable member, she would have told them they needed a thorough evaluation at St. Mungo’s for spell damage. However, that was exactly what had just happened. 

The battle at Hogwarts had taken a heavy toll on the Wizarding World. The next generation of witches and wizards had been severely diminished as, in hindsight, should have been expected. School children often do not listen and they were determined to fight alongside their elders for what they knew was right, resulting in high casualties to the less experienced. The never ending line of the dead in the Great Hall, haunted Hermione’s dreams to this day. The only bright spot in the terrible day, was the survival of Professor Severus Snape. 

When Harry had told Ron and Hermione of the sacrifices Snape had made to ensure the demise of Voldemort, all Hermione could feel was shame. They had left him to die completely alone with no comfort after he had given for their cause. Hermione had stood at the edge of the hall, numb as she took in the scene in front of her. Ron sobbing over Fred’s still body and Harry in front of Remus and Tonks shaking quietly as the tears ran down his face. She felt so isolated and separate from the rest, she had already done her grieving for her parents when she obliviated them the previous year. Her thoughts kept returning to Professor Snape, so she went back. 

She went back to the Shrieking Shack with the intention of paying her respect and apologizing rather belatedly for misjudging him so badly. However, when she had entered the shack, she only found a pool of blood and one extremely anxious house elf muttering to herself. It had taken a while for Hermione to figure out the whole story but apparently the house elves did not consider jumping out a window to constitute a resignation from the Headmaster position. Voldemort’s attack on Snape had triggered the house elves and they had come to his rescue. Apparating him back to Hogwarts, the house elves had used their magic in combination with a plethora of potions to heal Snape but his hold on life was still precarious without the administration of the anti-venom. Since Severus Snape had never been a foolish man, he had always carried the anti-venom with him but in the chaos it had fallen out of his robes. The agitated house elf, Winky was searching frantically and Hermione too joined in the search once she had sussed out the incredible story. It had taken another panicked 10 minutes before Hermione found the small bottle of yellowish liquid and Winky had taken it without delay back to the Headmaster’s quarter’s reluctantly letting Hermione tag along. 

She would never forget the sallow face of her former potion’s professor, looking minutes from death as he lay haphazardly on the couch as the house elves gathered around him trying to save the reluctant hero. After several hours, he finally stabilized and Hermione had let out a sigh of relief. He had needed to spend almost a month at Hogwart’s infirmary before he had been well enough to leave, the stubborn man refusing to go to St. Mungo’s despite Madam Pomfrey prodding after ranting about the poor potion quality. It had been almost 3 months after his release from the infirmary that he left his Headmaster quarter’s though sightings of him had still been infrequent. He seemed to have mellowed during his recovery but it had been hard to tell, as he conversed with almost no one except for Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. 

During the time of Snape’s recovery, Hermione had watched him intently. She often wondered why she was so fascinated with him, but at that time she had chalked it up to a needed distraction. Ron and Hermione had lasted only for three weeks before Hermione found Ron in a very compromising position with Romilda Vane. Supposedly Ron still had the marks on his penis from the flock of angry birds she had conjured though she couldn’t confirm that as they weren’t as obvious as the marks to Romilda’s face. 

She had taken the NEWTs after a six month program of heavy review and to no one’s surprise passed with flying colors. The Ministry of Magic had undergone lots of changes since the defeat of Voldemort and one of the many new initiatives was to encourage education and research, on the theory that this would help prevent old pureblood ideologies from taking hold once more. Hogwarts over the past four years had been expanded to encourage advanced learning. There was now Mastery levels offered in 10 fields (Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Astronomy, Defense against Darks Arts, Herbology and Magical/Muggle History) as well as Advanced Mastery in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Potions, Defense against Dark Arts for Aurors, Healing Arts and Charms. A multitude of new wings of the Castle and even several new buildings had been constructed during the rebuilding of Hogwarts to accommodate these lofty goals. Hogwarts now boasted a state of the art Herbology greenhouse and lab, an astronomy telescope enhanced with magical charms that allowed for detailed viewing of the planets as far away as Saturn, large training facility for aspiring Aurors, enhanced collection of magical creatures, well stocked medical infirmary, research labs for transfiguration and charms and most importantly to Hermione, an extremely large well stocked advanced potions research lab. Hogwarts now even offered specialization certificates to promote further training and continued education for those already working including a training course for curse breakers, muggle relations and Wizarding banking. 

The original school was now dwarfed by new developments. However, Hogwarts still managed to maintain its charm and the younger students were for the most part separate from the new University-like additions. However, they benefited from the new resources. Older students were allowed limited access to the research labs and advanced training facilities and the younger students had more one-on-one attention since most Professors had at least two to three apprentices working on obtaining their mastery. 

Hermione had originally decided her ultimate goal was Advanced Mastery in Transfiguration, and Potions. However, newly instated Headmistress McGonagall had been able to convince her that the course load would be too extreme and she should focus on the one subject she truly enjoyed and excelled in. Begrudgingly, the Gryffindor had admitted that as much as she would love to have an Advanced Mastery for Transfiguration, her true passion lay with Potions. 

And so Hermione began working with Professor Snape. He had grunted an approval when Minerva McGonagall had requested he take Hermione on for an apprenticeship. While most of the other Professors at Hogwarts had multiple apprentices, Hermione was the only Potions apprentice as the students fear of him had lived on after the war despite his redemption. 

Hermione had been extremely nervous her first day working with Professor Snape. She had spent the morning second-guessing her decision and steeling herself for a barrage of insults and criticism. However, the insults never came. He addressed her respectably and outlined the curriculum and expectations for the year. Snape had even complimented her brewing skills as he discussed the needed potions that she would be preparing throughout the school year. She had been astounded. While the first two years were extremely taxing on Hermione because he demanded perfection and pushed her to her limits academically, he never treated her unfairly. Professor Snape had definitely mellowed without the constant pressure of two masters and his life in the shadows spying, though he could still be short tempered and irritable. He never would suffer fools lightly.

By the third year of her apprenticeship, Hermione had progressed beyond even her wildest dreams in Potions and she found herself amazed on an almost daily basis about how skilled Professor Snape really was in the art of Potion making. She worked and studied harder than most other apprentices and missed out on the majority of the social activities. She didn’t mind at all. She had always preferred reading and studying to a drunk party anyway. Regardless of her feelings, Ron and Harry often complained that she worked too much and that Snape was still a nasty git who purposely kept her from having fun. Hermione had given up arguing, that to her, Potions was fun and exciting and just tuned them out when they groused at her. Truth was she doubted that they missed her much during the frequent rowdy parties. Harry would always drink too much and either end up trying to bone Ginny in pubic or end up passing out leaving Ginny to take care of him. She hoped it was just a phase because as much as Ginny loved Harry, she couldn’t imagine Ginny cleaning up an intoxicated Harry’s mess forever. 

Ron behaved like his typical self at these parties, trying to shag every witch with big tits. Hermione was very glad she realized early on that Ron and her would never work. She had been furious with him for cheating on her but after she had had time to sort out her feelings, she had concluded that what she had thought she felt about Ron was more in response to him liking her than any actual love. He was more like an annoying brother and there had never been a real spark there. He had given her a wide berth for almost two months after the Romilda Vane incident, but eventually they had been able to repair their friendship. Hermione frequently wondered what she had ever been thinking as Ron boasted about his latest conquests.

For the last two months, Hermione and Snape had been working on a complicated new potion of Hermione’s own design with the ultimate goal to aid the minds of witches and wizards traumatized during the war in their recovery. The Wizarding World was woefully lacking in the treatment of any mental disorder. The behavior changes of those subjected to the horror of the war, had often been discussed between Hermione and Snape. Hermione often expressing frustration at the lack of magical treatments, especially given the variety of spells and potions that exist solely for frivolous purposes. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when Professor Snape had started treating her like an intellectual equal rather than a student but it was obvious in their discussions of late that he actually valved her option. Professor Snape had finally told her after a lengthy discussion while they waited for their antidote to uncommon poisons to finish simmering, to do something about this obvious failing of the Wizarding World. He tossed a book at her titled  _ Mind and Potions _ from his bookshelf and ordered her to review the theory before coming up with a potion to assist in mental trauma recovery. Her first several attempts had been nothing short of disasters. Her second potion had almost destroyed half the Potion’s research lab after it exploded, and her fourth try had somehow managed to cover the whole lab in purple goo which had taken two days to completely remove. However astonishingly, Professor Snape had been patient and helped her sort out what went wrong after every attempt. He had actually chuckled at her when she found herself covered in purple goo after her the last attempt, just smirking at her as she questioned why only Snape had remained untarnished. 

Hermione was currently on her fifth try but due to the scarcity and expense of Graphorn Horns, she needed to make a duplicating potion first. Duplicating potions were quite intricate potions to make. They were rarely made since they could not be used indefinitely to duplicate potion ingredients as the quality would quickly diminish. However, she only needed to double the amount of Graphorn Horn so it was easier and cheaper to make the duplicating potion rather than try to obtain more of this rare ingredient. 

Hermione had just completed the duplicating potion and had turned to put the armadillo bile away before putting her potion in stasis when a flash of pink caught her eye. Startled, she whipped her head around to see a pink pygmy puff crawling along the top shelf, likely escaped from one of the Slytherin students. What followed next was a comedy of errors. Hermione was on her tiptoes and about to capture the wayward pygmy puff when Snape loudly pushed open the door muttering about dunderheads which caused Hermione to just miss grabbing the animal and instead nudge it into her fresh potion. The following salmon colored explosion was blinding and to Hermione’s chagrin when the mist cleared, the room was crawling in a sea of pink pygmy puffs. Snape just stood bewildered as he took in the scene in front of him while Hermione frantically tried to round up the tiny animals now loose in the laboratory. In her haste, she jumped toward Professor Snape to seize two of the little buggers only to miss them entirely and place two hands directly on his groin. Flushing bright red as she realized that she was essentially feeling up her Potion’s Master, she tripped over her feet and brought both of them down to the ground. And that was how Hermione ended up on the floor sprawled over Severus Snape with one hand on his surprisingly muscular chest and her other hand in-between his thighs unintentionally discovering just how well endowed her former Professor really was. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hermione found herself frozen in embarrassment.  _ Bugger, I am literally groping my former Professor. Merlin’s balls what an awkward situation. _ And due to her confusion, she belatedly realized, she still hadn’t moved her hands. She quickly scrambled off of Snape and began stuttering an apology. However, he seemed rather unconcerned as he casually stood up and dusted his robe off. Snape elegantly arched an eyebrow at Hermione’s continued stammering words of remorse. Wordlessly, he inspected the research lab that was now crawling in dozens of pink pygmy puffs and flicked his wand decisively. “Evanesco.”

The lab was suddenly silent as the pygmy puffs disappeared into thin air. Hermione blushed to her roots at the realization that if she had just remembered she was a witch instead of running around like a panicked muggle, she would have never accidentally felt up Snape.

“I’m glad that I could be of assistance.” Severus Snape smirked at Hermione. 

“Um thanks.” She replied quietly wishing she could just apparate away in mortification.

“Let me know if you require any further services.” Hermione just stared after him as he walked away, black robes billowing out behind him. Surely she was mistaken at the glint of humor and the faint glint of something else that she had thought she had seen reflected in his dark eyes.

Lying awake that night unable to sleep, Hermione couldn’t help but replay the events of the day. Over the course of the three years she had been apprenticing under Professor Snape, they had actually developed a good working relationship. She would even dare to call herself his friend, though - Hermione inwardly smirked - maybe not to his face. She was probably the only person besides Headmistress McGonagall to have ever seen him lower his prickly guard even a little and Hermione thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the real Severus Snape. His razor sharp wit and intelligence always held her attention and she would much rather spend time with him than any of her other friends and colleagues. However, she had never thought of him as anything other than Professor Snape. She had never thought of him as a man. Yet after today, there was no question and that was all she could contemplate.

Hermione fidgeted in bed trying rather unsuccessfully not think of him in that way. However, her mind kept ruminating about how good Snape’s wiry yet muscular chest had felt against her own and the feel of his cock against her hand. She was not a wide-eyed virgin but she had never obsessed this way before. Following her misadventure with Ron, she had had several flings with muggles in addition to a year relationship with Dean Thomas. She enjoyed sex but she rarely thought about it unless in the moment. She had never had the kind of passionate affairs she had read about in her mother’s romance novels that she used to sneak off and read during the summer months. Hermione had always thought that those stories were wildly exaggerated. Except, as the ache in between her thighs continued to grow, she was ready to admit that maybe she was wrong. 

She rarely masturbated but now she couldn’t help but reach between her legs to stroke herself. She was surprised at the amount of moisture that had collected and her panties were almost soaked. She stifled a whimper as her fingers lightly teased her clit while sliding her other fingers up and down her dripping slit. Imaging that it was Severus’ long fingers and not her own stimulating her hungry core. Hermione had never been more grateful that 3rd year apprentices no longer shared rooms with the other apprentices as she had in her first two years. She didn’t have to worry about being interrupted. She closed her eyes basking in the pleasurable sensations as one hand continued to play with her pussy while her other hand had roamed up to pinch her hard nipples. Soon, her white sleeping shirt was pushed up to her shoulders and her underwear shoved down to her knees. Hermione’s sex clenched with need as she imagined Severus Snape’s dark eyes roaming over her exposed body. Fantasizing about Snape slamming into her and filling her completely with his length. Her fingers only served to accentuate the throbbing emptiness of her core, they were no substitute for an erect cock. Suddenly she remembered that Ginny had given her a dildo as a joke for her last birthday. Hermione had thrown it in her dresser drawer and forgotten about it until now. She quickly summoned it and plunged it inside her. It wasn’t as satisfying as a real cock but it would do as she imagined that it was his cock buried inside her. She was so close, her whole body flushed as she rocked her pelvis faster onto the slick dildo. Overwhelmed with desire with her pleasure peaking, she hardly noticed the increasingly loud moans leaving her lips. Then she shattered. Her pussy convulsing again and again until she was completely wrung out. She had never had such a powerful orgasm before. As she drifted off to sleep, her last hazy thoughts were that something this good could easily become addictive. Hermione would have likely ruminated this thought for a good time in other circumstances, but exhausted and sated, she quickly fell asleep. 

Professor Snape as well had found it difficult to sleep that night as he remembered the wonderful sensation of her soft hand on his covered bulge. Over the course of the past three years, Hermione had gone from an insufferable know-it-all and reminder of Harry Potter, to an intelligent women that he enjoyed spending time with far too much. He had been attracted to her for months, but he had refused to acknowledge it until now. He had never paid any attention to hoards of young women that he had taught over the years and it was a shock to him that somehow Hermione had become so much more than just an apprentice to him. He was now in the novel predicament of having inappropriate thoughts about his former student. He had never allowed anyone to get close enough to him in the past and now of all the witches, the Gryffindor Princess had managed to worm herself so deep into his heart he wasn’t sure how he would extract her even if he wanted to. He grumbled to himself as his hard cock continued to beg for attention. He would have felt too much like a perverted old man jerking off to fantasies involving this much younger women, especially since Hermione would never return his feelings. She would no doubt be appalled at her greasy Professors’ wicked desires for her. Cursing silently to himself, Snape climbed out of his warm bed to take a very cold shower, ignoring the twinge of pain in his heart that no one would ever be attracted to him. 

The following day, Hermione tried to behave normally as she prepared the classroom as usual, but was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her mind out of the gutter. As he lectured to the 6th years regarding the intricacies of the Draught of Living Death, the Gryffindor couldn’t take her eyes off of Professor Snape. She was getting turned on watching his graceful hands, chopping and stirring effortlessly. His drawling soft, yet authoritative voice sent quivers down her spine and sent a rush of wetness between her thighs.  _ Gods, how had this happened?  _ Hermione wondered. It was all she could do not to jump his bones in the middle of the lecture. 

The rest of the day was torture. Hermione was trying to hide her arousal, but she worried that it was written all of her body. Indeed, the former spy was quick to notice the changes in Hermione. At first he had wondered if it was just from embarrassment, but as the day progressed, Snape began to suspect that something else entirely was going on. I _ f he didn’t know better,  _ he mused,  _ he would have thought she was turned on. _ He could clearly see her hard nipples through her robe. When he reached to grab the infusion of wormwood next to her halfway through class, he could have swore he smelled the sweet scent of her arousal. 

He was disappointed when she fled quickly after class. She normally stayed to chat with him after the students had left, often even joining him for dinner in his quarters.  _ I guess she is just mortified to discover her Professor has a penis, _ Severus Snape thought ruefully. He had almost allowed himself to think that just maybe she shared his attraction. He bitterly chastised himself as he walked back to his quarters by himself.

Hermione never noticed Professor Snape’s disappointment as she practically ran out of the classroom after his lecture. By the end, she had been squeezing her thighs together desperate for relief as her juices leaked from her slit. Running to the nearest bathroom, she warded her stall before pulling down her underwear and fingered herself rapidly to completion.  _ Merlin, this isn’t going to work. _ Hermione thought several minutes later sweaty yet satisfied.  _ I need to get it together.  _

Hermione walked slowly to the Great Hall thinking.  _ Was this an infatuation that would resolve over time or was she just finally realizing how attracted she was to this intelligent man. If the latter was true, she doubted she would get over this. Should she just tell him or would he just laugh at her and call her a foolish girl. What she needed, she concluded, was some female advice.  _ She smiled to herself as she saw Ginny talking animatedly with Luna and Neville. Ginny would be the perfect person. 

“Hey Ginny, can I talk to you in private after dinner.”

Ginny looked up. “Of course. Is everything ok everything?” she asked her voice lined with concern.

“No worries.” Hermione replied. I just need some guidance.”

Neville laughed lightheartedly at her response. “You are human. We were being to wonder since you always have it together. I can’t imagine what problem has stumped the great Hermione Granger that you would seek out advice.”

Hermione blushed, but before she could reply, Luna interjected dreamily. “Those nargles can confuse you sometimes, but you always know the answer if you look hard enough inside yourself. You just need someone to confirm what you already know.”

“On that note, Hermione grab your dinner and let’s go to your room.” 

Oh, I don’t want to interrupt your dinner.”

“Nonsense,” Ginny said forcefully reminding Hermione strongly of her mother. “You are always there for me and I admit I might die of anticipation if I have to wait to find out what is going on with you.”

Hermione was quiet as they trekked back to her room.  _ What if Ginny thought she was nuts?  _ Perching eagerly on one of her chairs, Ginny watched as Hermione very slowly settled in her chair. 

“Ok, spill it.”

Hermione nervously bite her lip. “Well, you see, I mean,” She trailed off. How was she going to break it to Ginny that she wanted to shag Professor Snape senseless. 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” 

“Hermione I swear I am not going to judge you, but if you don’t spit it out I will hex you.”

“I think I like Professor Snape.” She mumbled under her breath. 

“Wait what? Ginny looked perplexed. “I couldn’t really hear you, what about Professor Snape.” 

Hermione steeled her nerves as she repeated herself louder. “I think I like Professor Snape.”

Ginny just stared at her, nonplussed. “We all know you like Professor Snape and your apprenticeship. Not a big surprise there since I think he is the only one in the Wizarding World who can match your intelligence. I swear half the time you are talking about potions, it goes right over my head, I…..” She trailed off as she realized Hermione’s true meaning.

“Oh.” Ginny looked stunned for a second before she started laughing. 

“It’s not funny, what am I going to do?” 

“Gods,” Ginny said still laughing. “I don’t know why I didn’t see it before. You two are perfect for each other. And even I admit, his voice alone could talk me to orgasm.”

Hermione didn’t know how to respond, worried that Ginny was having a go at her. “You really don’t think I’ve lost my mind, a weirdo who has a crush on her teacher.”

“Weirdo, no. A little perverted, maybe.” Ginny smirked at her before continuing. “Look you aren’t a student anymore. You and Snape are more like colleagues. I think you guys would be perfect together.”

“I highly doubt that Professor Snape feels that way.”

Ginny looked thoughtful. “I actually expect he does. He seems different, almost happy when he’s with you. You definitely should explore this further.”

Hermione buried her head in her hands in frustration. “I have no idea what to do next. Since I became aware of my feelings for him, it’s all I can do not to shag him in the middle of the Great Hall. I’m so frightened that I will ruin our friendship and he will just see me as a silly little girl.”

Ginny shook her head. “There’s no way he sees you as a silly little girl, Hermione.”

Hermione just sighed in response and started picking at her food. 

“Alright, Hermione, cheer up. We just need a plan. You rode a dragon after breaking into Gringotts. Surely you can handle Professor Snape. It will be much more enjoyable to ride his cock.”

“Ginny!!” Hermione exclaimed. Ginny just shrugged, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Come on, finish your dinner. We have a lot of work to do.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hermione walked rather nervously down the stairs toward the Great Hall for breakfast. She had stayed up late with Ginny, brainstorming ways to attract Snape, and they had decided the best way was to try to emphasize that she was no longer a schoolgirl. If it had been up to Ginny alone, Hermione would have been prancing around in high heels and a cocktail dress. However, Hermione had rightly balked at the suggestion. She wanted Severus Snape to notice her, but not because she looked like a tarted up cheerleader. It just wasn’t her style and she wanted him to want her, not a fake version of her. Instead, she wore a stylish but not overly revealing black dress under her slightly more fitted robe. Hermione had spent much more time than normal with her hair this morning as well as liberal amounts of Sleekeazy. Her hair now gently curled around her face rather than the usual mess that she always just pulled back into a ponytail. She was planning strategically removing her robe during brewing this afternoon with the hopes that he would start to see her more than just a frizzy-haired insufferable girl. 

She sat down next to Ginny and began eating as normal, trying to hide her jitters. Ginny flashed Hermione a huge smile and gave her a thumbs up before resuming her conversation with Harry. Seamus and Ron were currently discussing the merits of a new Quidditch move that had recently been attempted by the Chudley Cannons, so they didn’t even notice that Hermione had joined them. Hermione was halfway through her breakfast, when Ron suddenly noted her presence. “Hermione, you look good this morning.” Ron said with his mouth stuffed with food as usual.“Thanks.” Hermione replied, concentrating hard on her food rather than her friends so they wouldn’t notice her nerves. Ron resumed his conversation with Seamus but kept glancing at Hermione as breakfast concluded. “Hermione, let’s go. I’ll walk you to potions.” Ginny said, anxious to see her idea in motion.“Wait up” Harry cried. “Me too.” Ron said rapidly getting up to stand next to Hermione. 

The four of them walked slowly to the potion’s research lab where Hermione and Snape would be brewing all day today. Ron seemed flustered, but Hermione didn’t give it much thought as she was preoccupied with inwardly cursing Ginny for suggesting sexy underwear. It was extremely hard to walk when her thin lace black panties kept riding up her ass. She was grateful when they were finally at the lab and was about to say goodbye when Ron grabbed her hands. 

“Hermione, I was thinking” Ron began awkwardly. “I think we should get back together.” Hermione stopped dead, completely shocked at the turn of events.

“Ron, what are you thinking? You and I would never work. Plus dating me is sure to put a damper on you shagging every of-age witch at Hogwarts.”

“Look, I know I made a mistake with Romilda, but no other girl compares to you. Give me another chance.”

“Hermione, you really should give him another go. You and Ron have so much history” Harry chimed with his unwelcome opinion. Ginny just looked on with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. This was not part of the plan. 

“Ron, I don’t want to get back with you.” Hermione replied frustrated while thinking  _ Merlin why is it always the one I don’t want who is attracted to me. _

Of course, Professor Snape took this moment to appear and had obviously heard the conversation. He looked with disdain at Ron for a moment before speaking. “Weasley, listen to Miss Granger. My apprentice is not lacking in intellect, otherwise I would have never taken her on. Do not encourage me to question her intelligence by agreeing to take back a tosser like you.” He glared at all of them for a second before he strode decisively into the potions lab.

Everyone froze for a second before Ron continued to talk. “What a git. I told you Hermione, he’s just trying to make you as miserable as him.”

“Ron,” Hermione said trying to keep her temper. “Please just go away.” Before he could respond, she had slipped into the potions lab where she knew he would never follow.  _ What a great start. _ Hermione thought sarcastically.

Professor Snape barely looked up at her as she went to her station and began to brew. Every second Friday of the month, they both spent the day brewing the needed potions for the infirmary. It was usually very enjoyable, they would spend the day preparing the potions while bantering back and forth about the latest potion’s journal. The morning, however, was unusually quiet and they exchanged only brief words regarding the current potions. The tension in the air was palpable. Hermione felt like crawling back in bed, she must have been delusional to think that he would ever view her with romantic potential. Her tears stung her eyes as the hours dragged by. 

“I’ve completed the Pepperup potion as well as the Skele-Gro. Do you need any help with the Blood-Replenishing Potion?” Hermione asked tentatively as the afternoon lagged on. 

He glanced up from his work and nodded. “Can you crush some more Lionfish spine, I think I’m using the last of it now.” 

Before Hermione could reply, a knock came at the door. Snape gestured at the door with his head, his hands currently preoccupied stirring counterclockwise the two identical Blood-Replenishing Potions he was brewing. Hermione opened the door and groaned at the ridiculous sight in front of her. In front of her, there was a golden cherub randomly sprinkling pink confetti in front of the wooden door while holding a red rose and a card addressed to her from Ron. The golden cherub looked awfully familiar and it took Hermione several moments to realize where she had last seen such a gaudy display. She concluded that Ron had likely stolen in from Madam Puddifoot’s supplies as he in no way had the skill to charm a cherub himself. Shaking her head, both at the absurdness of the situation, as well as Ron’s apparent lack of common sense, she went to close the door again, but was stopped short as Snape’s hand grabbed the door.

“Maybe you should just call it a day, I wouldn’t want to interfere with your budding love affair.” He said scathingly.

Hermione was beyond frustrated at Ron, but she was also annoyed at Snape.  _ Did he really think she was dumb enough to get back together with Ron?  _ She chalked her brief affair with Ron to temporary insanity after the war and it would be a cold day in Hell before she would subject herself to Ron’s fumbling advances again.  _ Why did Snape care though?  _ She pondered.  _ He almost seemed jealous.  _

The idea that Severus Snape was jealous of Ron Weasley was laughable. However, the possibility that Hermione’s feelings were not one sided spurned her to action. She yanked the door from his grip and slammed it shut on the offending scene leaving them face to face next to the door. 

“You git!” Hermione yelled, stamping her feet. “I am not interested in Ron, I am interested in you.” Severus Snape was taken aback and for a fleeting second left speechless. Wait, w _ hat?  _ He thought, his mind racing trying to identify exactly what was happening as his black eyes stared back at her with wordless disbelief. 

“Miss Granger, are you sure you haven’t consumed a befuddlement potion? It is obvious you are confused.” He replied incredulously. 

“Damn it Severus!” Snape felt a pulse of heat in his groin at Hermione’s impassioned use of his given name. “You think I’m not aware of my own feelings. I grant you that it took me longer than it should have to notice the obvious, but despite your obvious disbelief, I am attracted you. I enjoy spending time with you when you’re not being a snarky bastard and I want  _ you _ .” Hermione emphasized the last word and the dour potions master drew a sharp intake of breath at her blatant suggestion. 

“I think it’s best that we end our brewing for today. We can have a more calm discussion tomorrow.” Snape mumbled, trying desperately to maintain control. All he wanted to do is pull her against him and devour her with his mouth. He had never been more thankful for concealing robes as his extremely hard cock contradicted his words. However, Hermione was determined and wouldn’t give up without a fight. Despite his words, she sensed that underneath everything, he actually wanted her as well. 

“What about you? What of your feelings toward me?” Hermione took a step closer to him and her faint honey scent filled his nose. Snape struggled to maintain any semblance of authority before speaking, her nearness acting like a drug to his usually well-organized mind.

“It bears no relevance to this conservation.”

“Why? Because you are not attracted to me or you are not willing to admit your desire for me?"

Snape nervously licked his lips as she approached closer to him, their faces now practically touching. “Miss Granger” He replied in a low voice. “Only a fool would not appreciate what a beautiful intelligent woman you’ve become.” He paused, his dark eyes blazing with passion that he could no longer restrain. “And as you know, I am no fool.”

Hermione’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she took a final step forward and placed her lips on his. Her warm mouth explored his and she felt dizzy with need, his heady scent of sandalwood seemed to be seeping through her pores. Her tongue darted out to leisurely to trace the seam of his mouth, coaxing his lips open. Her tongue rubbed against his and galvanized Severus into action. He let out a tortured gasp of pleasure as he responded aggressively. Suddenly his hands were buried in her hair, pulling her closer still against his body, his mouth devouring hers. Hermione responded with equal passion, tilting her pelvis to brush against his obvious arousal, her fingers gripping his waist tight. The world seemed to spin on its axis as they lost themselves in the fiery embrace. 

The room had suddenly grown way too warm and Severus was drowning in her delicious mouth. Hermione moaned into his mouth as her core rubbed against his large bulge. The growing ache was consuming her. She moved her hands slowly from his waist, slipping them inside his robes to scrape her fingers gently against his hard chest.

A wave of panic overtook Snape at the intrusion. No one had ever seen him completely naked other than Madam Pomfrey. Hermione was sure to be disgusted with his scarred skinny body. Hermione let out a whimper of protest as Severus pulled away and took several steps backward. 

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Hermione asked worried. “I know that you probably have more experience than me. Am I not any good?” Hermione felt suddenly shy. All of the people she had been with in the past seemed like just boys compared to Severus Snape.

Severus looked down at the floor, looking uncharacteristically awkward. “You would be surprised. I suspect you have much more experience than me.” He looked almost ashamed as he continued. “I am still a virgin. I was far from popular in school as you know. And as a Death Eater, consensual sex was hard to come by. I refused to participate in rape so I remained a virgin. Voldemort thought that I was impotent, so he allowed it though he and the others mocked me at every turn.”

His voice dropped to a whisper. “I’ve never trusted anyone enough to let down my guard. Even after the war, I’ve always been wary. Not that witches have been banging down my door,” the bitterness laced his words. “So I have always been alone. I’m sure you don’t really want a damaged virgin like me.” He turned his back to her, effectively dismissing her and walked back from the lab to his office. His heart stung with self pity. How had he ever thought that he ever stood a chance of being with such a remarkable witch like Hermione.

Hermione stood flabbergasted as he walked away. She had no idea how to respond. She had never imagined that such a man like Severus Snape would be so lacking in sexual experience. His every movement was so sensual, his voice alone seemed to caress her skin like velvet. And his kiss certainly hadn’t seemed untrained. It had left her panting with unrelenting arousal. She refused to leave it like this. He desired her as much as she did him. She wouldn’t let his self-loathing impede this amazing connection. Hesitantly, she followed him and opened the door to his office. He stood hunched over his desk and silent, waves of bitter despair radiating off of him. Her stomach dropped with sorrow at the sight, such a brilliant man didn’t deserve such an isolated existence. 

“Please don’t push me away.” 

“I don’t want your pity. Why would you want to waste your time with a broken inexperienced man like me.”

Hermione ignored his anger. She knew it wasn’t directed at her, rather the unfairness of his life. 

“Severus,” she said gently as she reached out for him, heart pounding nervously in her chest. He turned to look at her, his expression unreadable. “I’m not giving you my pity, though everything else,” she smiled seductively with hope glimmering in her eyes, “is up for grabs. I want you. You are an intelligent sexy man even if you don’t recognize it”

She slowly pulled him into her arms. He allowed it, though Hermione could still feel the tension in his body. After a few minutes, he tilted her head toward his. Shivers of need ran through her as his elegant fingers traced her lips. He leaned down and whispered into the shell of her ear. “I want you too, you are an amazing witch. But I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You won’t.” Hermione replied gasping as his mouth grazed her earlobe, and nibbled delicately before moving back to face her. 

Severus looked anxiously at Hermione, his desire warring with his obvious fear of rejection. Hermione smiled at him and bite her lower lip, causing Severus to let out a faint moan of approval. She grabbed his hands and led him to his dark olive green leather wingback chair that sat in the corner of his office. She pushed his chest lightly with her hand, sitting him down in the chair. 

“Do you trust me?” Hermione asked nervously, knowing how hard it was to earn his trust. In fact, she wasn’t really sure he had ever trusted anyone. Severus paused, thinking. He was astounded to recognize that he did, in fact, trust Hermione, which was nerve-racking as he had never had bestowed that honor upon anyone, even Lily. 

“Yes.” He murmured, feeling exposed. 

“Good.” Hermione replied feeling honored at his admission. “Then let me take care of you.” Her eyes roamed suggestively over his body. “First let’s get you out of those robes.” She waved her wand uttering a nonverbal spell and Severus was left sitting in his white dress shirt and black trousers. Hermione grinned at the sight of the large tent in his trousers she had exposed by removing his robe. “I think I am a little over dressed” She said teasingly as she pointed the ward toward herself before placing it on the side table. He took a choked breath at the alluring witch in front of him, suddenly wearing much less clothing. Her black lace bra did little to hide her hard nipples and her lace panties could barely be considered knickers. Swallowing hard, his eyes were transfixed at the growing wetness between her thighs, which made the black lace almost transparent and highlighted her delicate sex. 

She unconsciously licked her lips before straddling him in the chair. Severus let out a strangled moan at the sensation of Hermione’s heated wet core now rubbing against his stiff erection. Leisurely, she explored his neck with her mouth, trailing hot kisses down until she ran into his obstructing shirt collar. She grabbed her wand from the table and dragged it slowly down his shirt, undoing his buttons one by one before tossing it down again. Immediately her hands were roaming around his chest. Severus held his breath torn between the sheer pleasure of her touch and the concern that she would be repulsed by his scars. Hermione paused at the realization that the multitude of ridges and irregularities she was feeling were actually scars and that his whole chest was covered in them. Hermione quickly moved her lips to his chest, determined to kiss every one of his undeserved marks. He relaxed as her lips kissed and her tongue grazed his scars sensuously, letting his fear melt away. Her incessant wiggling in his lap as she moved down his chest was inflaming his rock hard cock. His mind was foggy with desire and he vaguely realized that he was going to come in his pants if she continued her current friction. 

Luckily, Hermione moved off his lap and her hands sought out his belt. Severus let out a loud groan as her hands brushed against his bulge as she undid his trousers and pushed them to the floor. She shoved his black pants down as well and Severus practically came right then at the hungry look in her eyes. She kneeled down in front of him and he growled with desire as her hands wrapped around his hard cock. Her tongue darted out to lick the salty precum off his head, causing him to let out another low groan. His fingers gripped the arms of the chair so tightly, he could feel the loss of circulation in his hands. Hermione’s mouth engulfed his cock and he felt his balls tighten. Her mouth was so warm and soft and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off for long. “Hermione” he gasped. “I’m going to come.” He expected her to pull away but instead she looked up at him, her eyes dark with lust and plunged her mouth down on his length again. He let out a stifled deep moan as his cock pulsated again and again, filling her mouth with his seed. Hermione swallowed, still maintaining eye contact and his cock shuddered again with desire. She grinned lazily as she stood up. Severus Snape looked completely debauched, his white dress shirt lay open and his trousers and pants were bunched at his feet, his dick fully exposed. 

“I take it you enjoyed yourself.” Hermione said jokingly. 

“Hush, witch. I’m still recovering,” he replied, his black eyes twinkling with humor. “Once I get the use of my extremities back, I plan on repaying the favor.” 

“I look forward to you putting that sharp tongue of yours to use.” 

Severus actually let out a sharp laugh in response before pulling up his trousers. He stood up and turned his full attention to Hermione. She shivered in anticipation at his predatory gaze. Wordless, he hoisted her up onto his desk, shoving his research papers to the floor. 

“My turn” He said in a silky voice as he made quick work of her bra and knickers. Hermione made inarticulate noises of pleasure as he claimed her mouth for his own. His fingers teased her nipples before he swirled his tongue around her stiff tips. “Severus, please, I need you.” Hermione begged as his hands crept lower and lower toward her aching center.

“Patience.” He chuckled. “I plan to enjoy you thoroughly.” She squirmed needily as he languidly traced a trail down her soft belly to her slick folds with his tongue. She let out a loud gasp of pleasure as Severus dipped his tongue into her sweet wet pussy. 

He felt as if he was drowning in her nectar, but he was hard pressed to care. He had never tasted anything so delectable in his life. He lapped at her like a man dying of thirst, laps at water. His tongue gathered all of her sinful honey from her cleft and then began gently flicking her clit, increasing his pace in response to her fevered cries. He slid two fingers into her greedy pussy and it didn’t take long before Hermione was screaming his name in ecstasy. She collapsed boneless on his desk. Severus sucked his fingers, relishing her sweet taste before delicately picking up her sated body in his arms and carrying her through the door to his chambers. 

She sighed contently as he placed her on his bed. Hermione looked around curiously at his bedroom. It obviously had a Slytherin color scheme. His bed was covered in green satin sheets and a dark green down comforter. The desk and chair were dark mahogany wood and there was a large bookshelf in the corner chock-full of old potion tomes. However, it reminded her of a luxury hotel suite, not just the opulent furnishings but the lack of any significant personal effects. She wondered if anyone had ever seen his bedroom and was again struck by how stupid others could be, to dismiss such a wizard like him.

Hermione turned toward him and watched him undress, yanking off his unbuttoned shirt and pulling his trousers and pants off in one quick movement. His dark eyes burned with passion as they raked up and down her naked body. “You are unbelievable sexy, Hermione.” Severus murmured transfixed by the sight of her lying completely exposed on his bed. Hermione spread her legs rather wantonly revealing her pink pussy dripping with juices. 

“Please claim me for your own Severus” Hermione whispered daringly, still flushed from her previous orgasm.

Severus felt as a carnal heat shot straight to his erection which was already standing tall again, eager for another round.

“Hermione” Severus replied, almost silently under his breath like a reverent prayer. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly before settling in between her legs. He had never been so glad that he had already come otherwise he would have lost control immediately at the feel of his cock being swallowed by her molten heat. He sank into her slowly, his breathing coming out in short little pants. He was consumed with desire as he started to plunge into her. Lust clouding his brain until all he could focus on was the intoxicating euphoria he felt as his cock penetrated her hot pussy. Every movement seemed to bring him to new heights of passion. Hermione’s moans grew louder as he quickened his pace, unable to hold back any more. Hermione was now meeting his thrusts with her own, tilting her hips to increase the friction on her needy button. Suddenly Hermione let out a long moan of pleasure as she came undone again, her core contracting again and again around his cock. He was unable to restrain himself any further. 

Severus let out a hoarse cry and his body tensed, his cock spurting his seed deep inside her. Slowly withdrawing from her, he then collapsed in a satisfied heap next to Hermione. It took quite a few minutes before they both caught their breath. Hermione curled up next to him and he couldn’t help but notice how she fit perfectly in his arms. 

“That was amazing. Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder. Snape was somewhat skeptical given his nonexistent previous experience, but he had to agree. 

“You are amazing. I never knew something could feel that wonderful.”  _ Merlin I sound like a lovesick fifth year whose just had his first handy. _ Snape thought embarrassed. He trusted Hermione, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things in his life never went this well. He half expected her to jump up and proclaim that the whole thing had been a joke and that he was awful.

However, Hermione just giggled gently before replying. “It usually isn’t you know. I mean sex is usually good, but certainly I’ve never had anything remotely as sublime as this. I mean,” Hermione stuttered suddenly blushing, “I wouldn’t say I’ve had a lot of sex but.” Severus cut her off as his lips meet hers, slowly tracing her lips with his tongue before he pulled back, smirking at her. “I guess what I am trying to say is that we seem to do rather well together.” Hermione finished rather lamely. She was rewarded with a devilish grin from Severus. 

“Your assessment is indeed correct, but I rather think that practice makes perfect. “ 

Hermione smiled broadly. “Lots of practice. We should practice in the shower tomorrow. It’s important to make sure your skills are good in a variety of situations.” He groaned in response as heat filled his groin and his cock attempted to make another showing. 

“Witch, what are you trying to do to me? I’m exhausted and I still can’t get enough of you.” 

Hermione just laughed. “Good, I can’t imagine I will ever get enough of you.” Severus’ heart thumped wildly at her admission though he didn’t dare think too deeply about her statement for fear he would jinx it. Hermione let out a contented sigh as she snuggled up against his warm body. She was fast asleep in seconds and he too felt his eyelids starting to close. 

Snape buried his face in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. “You wormed your way into my heart months ago, but I never thought I would actually have a chance with such an intelligent beautiful women.” He whispered knowing she couldn’t hear him. “I never want to let you go and I will do everything in my power to keep you happy.” A peaceful sensation washed over him as he fell asleep and his last waking thoughts were that he had never felt so safe. It felt like he was finally home in her arms. 

  
  



	4. Epilogue

“Severus, I think the baby is coming.” Hermione said as she clutched her rounded stomach nervously. Inwardly, Snape was panicking, how had he ever thought he could be a father but he never lost his calm facade. 

“Don’t worry, my love. I’ve got you.” He gathered her up in his arms and carefully stepped into the floo. “St. Mungo’s maternity ward.” He called throwing a handful of floo powder into their fireplace. Hermione was quickly taken back to a room by a mediwitch healer leaving an anxious Severus to complete the stack of required paperwork. 

“I think this can be completed later. I want to be with my wife now.” He said annoyed. 

“Sir, everyone needs to complete the paperwork first.” The blonde Welcome Witch said irritability, not even looking up from the newest Witch Weekly she was perusing. Snape flicked his wand and vanished the blonde’s reading. 

“That was not necessary!” She yelled as she finally looked at the wizard in front of her. She visibly paled at the sight of her old Hogwarts Professor glaring murderously at her. 

“As I was saying,” Snape said his voice dangerously soft. “I believe this paperwork, can wait.”

“Yes, of course sir. I’m sorry.” She stammered. “Your wife is in room 394. I’ll take care of the necessary forms.”

Severus hurried to Hermione’s hospital room. Dewy perspiration covered her face as she held her pregnant belly, groaning as another contraction traveled through her. She had never looked more beautiful. He took her hand and she rewarded him with a smile.

Hermione couldn’t believe she was going to become a mother. It had been an eventful three years. The first several months had been exhilarating. Sneaking around had turned Hermione on immensely. She had felt so naughty sucking Severus to completion under his desk while he was lecturing the 7th years. They had secretly christened multiple spots all over Hogwarts and Hermione still wasn’t able to look at the Great Hall in the same way after their midnight rendezvous, unable to stop picturing Severus fucking her roughly on top of the head table. However, the appeal of the forbidden nature of their affair lost its luster after three months and they decided to stop hiding since this was not just a quick fling. 

Not surprisingly, Ron had not taken their relationship well. Hermione actually had been concerned that they would never be able to get past her new relationship and just be friends again. Ron’s pride at been hurt very badly even though deep inside he had known Hermione was a poor match for him. He just hadn’t been able to get over the fact that Hermione had rejected him for “a greasy git.” Hermione had almost given up on Ron ever coming around, but then Ron met a curvy large chested Hufflepuff whose hobby was cooking and it was love at first site. Ron was smitten with Natasha and not only had they just celebrated their first wedding anniversary but their first child, a boy named Fred had been born three months ago. 

Harry had also not been as mature as Hermione had hoped when she revealed she was dating Snape. He had insisted on checking her for jinxes and spell damage for weeks after she told him. Ginny had tried to explain to Harry that this was what Hermione wanted, but Harry had remained convinced for sometime that she was not acting under her free will. Hermione had finally lost her temper and hexed Harry, turning him into a half lizard. Ginny had not been thrilled with the result, as it put quite a damper on their sex life since nobody wants to fuck a lizard. However, she understood Hermione’s frustration and even Ginny was getting a little fed up of constantly reiterating to Harry that yes, Hermione Granger wanted to be with Snape. Turning Harry into a lizard seemed to have worked though and after Harry shed his tail he was much more reasonable. 

Luckily, Hermione had not had to turn any of her other friends into reptiles for them to accept her relationship. Their preliminary surprise had not lasted for long once her friends realized that no one alive in the Wizarding World could match Hermione’s intelligence other than Snape, so their coupling made sense. Most of the Professors at Hogwarts were initially scandalized with their affair but after it became clear how much better a mood Snape was in all the time, their opinions had quickly changed. Except for Professor Trelawney who still continued to glare at Hermione. According to Hogwarts gossip she had been heard on multiple occasions muttering to herself during one of her sherry fueled binges that Professor Snape was supposed to be with her, not the-know-it all student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane.

No relationship was perfect and certainly she had had moments where she wanted to hex Severus repeatedly for being such a snarky bastard. She was sure that there were many times she had annoyed Severus as well with her insufferable need-to-know everything. However, they were perfectly matched and she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. He was her snarky bastard and she was his insufferable know-it-all. It had taken Severus a whole year to admit he loved her, though he certainly had shown her repeatedly with his actions for many months prior to that. Hermione’s heart still swelled with the memory of Severus shyly kneeling in front of her asking her to bond with him. He had been so nervous that she was going to say no, even though Hermione told him she loved him multiple times every day. Sometimes her heart just ached for him, thinking of the terrible abuse he must have endured for him to think so little of himself. She had practically tackled him to the ground with excitement at his proposal, barely able to say yes, before capturing his mouth and ripping his clothes off. Much later, after they were both sated, Hermione had examined her new engagement ring. Severus had had it specially made in Hogsmeade, a large oval light pink diamond, circled completely with tiny white diamonds with a white gold band. When she had asked about what had made him choose pink, he had replied that he thought it would look beautiful on her and pink would always have a special meaning for him. Hermione just laughed remembering the salmon colored explosion that had started them down this wonderful path together. 

Hermione had been worried when Severus began to act cagey approximately one month before the wedding and she spent several sleepless nights concerned he had changed his mind before gently asking him what was going on over dinner. Severus had certainly surprised her when he admitted hesitantly that he wanted a child someday with her, but he was so scared that he would end up like his dad. Hermione had shed tears of joy that night at his pronouncement. She had always dreamed of having a child with Severus, but had never dared to broach the subject. She loved him so much, she had known that she would be perfectly happy without a child, but there was a tiny part of her heart that had longed for Severus’ child. She had reassured him that he would be a wonderful father, before kissing him soundly on his mouth and insisting they practice immediately.

They had gotten married over the summer once Hermione’s apprenticeship was officially over, and she was finally a Potion’s mistress, with just her parents and a small gathering of friends at Hogwarts. The herbology gardens were in full bloom and Neville, with the help of Professor Sprout, had made an exquisite wedding arch out of multicolored umbrella flowers. It was exactly what Hermione had always dreamed of.

It had only taken two months for Hermione to fall pregnant and Severus had been a wreck for the first several months, alternating between hovering over her trying to attend to her every need and brooding nervously in their study. However, Hermione reassured him time and time again that everything would be ok. That their child would be the most loved child in the world if he loved him or her half as much as he loved her. Severus had finally mellowed just in time for Hermione to be the one in need of reassuring. He would spend the evening rubbing her back and running back and forth to Honeydukes for what sweets she was craving that day. Her two favorites had been Black Pepper Imps and Exploding Bonbons, though she embarrassingly had even requested Cockroach Clusters during her 7th month. Severus’ heart had jumped with joy when he first felt their baby kick and he had almost thought he was having a heart attack because he had never felt such pure undulated happiness in his life. 

And now, he was going to be a father in a few short hours. He had never been more scared, even when he had stood in front of the Dark Lord, hours after his reincarnation, lying through his teeth. He was determined to be a good father, a loving father despite his fears but he was so worried that he would mess up the best thing, the only good thing he had ever had in his life. 

“Ok Hermione, it’s time to push.” The mediwitch instructed. Hermione squeezed Severus’ hand tightly and pushed. He held his breath as she delivered a perfect baby girl. 

Severus held their infant child in his arms, brushing back her black curls from her forehead. She was so small. How could he love her so much already. Hermione’s lovingly tired smile warmed his heart. How did a miserable bastard like him ever get to be so lucky. “I love you Hermione and I love our daughter Eileen.” 

************ 

Eileen Snape turned out to be quite the precocious child. She was already reading potion’s textbooks at age five and was anxiously awaiting her first day at Hogwarts. She had been disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to take the Hogwarts Express since she lived at Hogwarts, but luckily she wasn’t the only student that year who wouldn’t be taking the train. Luna and Neville’s first born Penny, as well as six other apprentices’ children, would be joining up with the first years in the Great Hall. Hermione had often wondered throughout the years if Eileen was more a Gryffindor or a Slytherin, though honestly she suspected that her child would end up a Ravenclaw just to be different. Their daughter was a true individual. Fiercely loyal, extremely intelligent and not afraid to stand up for what was right, she represented the best qualities of both her and Severus Snape. However, she was also ridiculously stubborn and had conjouled them into buying her not an owl or even a cat for her pet at Hogwarts but a pink pygmy puff. Eileen had loved the story so much about the time her parent’s first realized they were meant for each other, that she had always wanted a pink pygmy puff. And so, after much discussion, she was bringing one of those fuzzy animals to the Hogwarts dormitories. Hermione and Severus exchanged anticipatory smiles at the head table as they watched their daughter put on the Sorting Hat, prepared to go off on her own adventure. The best adventures seemed to always start with a pink pygmy puff. 

  
  


The End. 

  
  



End file.
